


Debt To Be Paid

by aria_vitali



Series: Collections of History Unwritten [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: There is a reason why the dead shouldn't be brought back to life. The Warrior of Light is of no exception.or inspired from Tumblr writing prompt: "game over"
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Collections of History Unwritten [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541752
Kudos: 14





	Debt To Be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious to why I haven't updated [A Brand New Canvas], it's because my wrists and hand joints have been in absolute pain. I've been resting them, but will need to get them checked out if it gets even worse than it has been. Make no mistake, though! I will be updating sooner or later, it will just take more time because of the pain.
> 
> For now, please enjoy this piece I wrote a while back inspired from a prompt I saw on Tumblr!

Aymeric watched as Aria rushed in front of him, her claymore raised to block against the attack from the magitek vanguards before them. In the background, he could hear the screams of their companions calling her name from the reckless abandon she was throwing herself into. 

Even with the veil of obsidian and the bubble shield she erected around herself to act as a defense, it wasn’t enough. She knew it the moment it met contact with her blade.

In a fraction of a second, Aria peered over her shoulder to look towards the lord commander with a frantic expression. Aymeric knew this look, a face of desperation. She turned forward once more to mitigate as much of the blow as she could before her barrier shattered and remnants of an explosion assailed her figure.

As another beam of cerulean light charged in her direction, she coughed out droplets of blood before abandoning her weapon altogether, turning to rush towards Aymeric.

With as much force that she could, Aria used whatever strength she had left to throw herself to the Elezen, causing him to fall back from the impact. However, it wasn’t enough time for them to dodge the missile sent their direction.

When the dust and debris cleared, Aymeric cleared the daze from his mind and found Aria lying on top of him. Amidst the chaos, he even swore that he saw two figures bent over above her as if to shield her enough to soften the blow - one, a dark knight that had succumbed to his injuries after a trial by combat and the second a young Elezen boy with long, ice blue hair that reminded him of Haurchefant.

Aymeric shook Aria’s shoulder. 

She didn’t move.

Again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Aymeric screamed.

He couldn’t feel her pulse.

* * *

Hydaelyn heard the prayers of multiple souls crying out to Her. A plea to breathe life back into Her champion.

Hasn’t the countless other deaths been enough? When will they learn to hear, to feel, to think?

They repeat their plight countless times, such is the folly of man. They do not listen, yet they suffer, and only sometimes trust unto tomorrow.

She wanted to teach them a lesson. To teach Her champion a lesson for how forthcoming they have been in this form they have taken known as ‘Aria’.

Nay, She shall not do that. There is still work that must be done and She could ill-afford the strongest of all her warriors thus far to depart to the Lifestream.

So, She will answer their prayers and grant them their wishes. However, there is a price that must be paid.

They will all pay the debt.

* * *

Many of Aria’s friends waited outside her medical room. In the most impossible times, a chirurgeon had suddenly felt her heart beating once more and they took advantage in breathing life back to the star’s champion.

Aymeric saw familiar faces in the form of the Scions, of Estinien, of her brother Stryder, of her Free Company members.

Then, he also saw people he never met, people Aria had helped along the way and those that she once called ‘master’ when she was learning to hone a new combative art. It was as if the entire realm had prayed for their Warrior to continue on living.

Krile entered the room then.

“She is awake,” she said.

Alphinaud and Alisaie were the first to rush forward into the room, followed by Stryder. Aymeric wanted to give thanks to the Baldesion woman for her aide, but her haunted gaze suggested something deeper was put in place.

He was certain of it when she approached him.

“I pray she recognizes you, my lord,” the small Lalafellin woman muttered.

Before Aymeric could answer, Krile had walked away to urge Tataru to bar entry to the others until the Scions meet with them - with the exception of the Ishgardians. Tataru didn’t question it, for Aria was closest to her Coerthan companions after everything they have been through.

So, Aymeric stepped into the patient’s room with Estinien in tow. He found that both Stryder and Alphinaud’s eyes were wide with shock and Alisaie looked like she was ready to burst to tears. As for Thancred and Y’shtola, who insisted on being presented, there were nothing but grim expressions on their faces.

Aria was awake and sitting up against her pillows. Her eyes looked about as empty as a starless sky and a chill went down Estinien’s spine at the sight of it.

Yet, nothing could prepare them for the single question that escaped her lips.

“ _Who...are you?_ ”

Aymeric’s heart dropped to his stomach.

Then, somewhere in the back of their minds, everyone heard a small voice whispering to them at once.

“The debt has been paid.”


End file.
